Cruel
by TwerkingatSundaySchool
Summary: "The price for desire is everything." A smutty Volkevens one-shot.


"What would you say was going through Karma's mind during the last scene of the season 2A finale?" The interviewer asked as she tilted her head to the side waiting patiently for Katie's answer. Rita looked over at her best friend and co-star ready to hear the answer she had heard what seemed to be a million times before during their many joint press interviews.

"It's evident that Karma's confused about her feelings especially when it comes to Liam and Amy. Here she has the guy she's been obsessed with and has fallen for who's betrayed her in the worst possible way and over here she has her best friend who she loves more than air who's also betrayed her in the worst way imaginable. Gregg's character Liam is known by the school to be this sort of player and man-whore who always has these beautiful girls just throwing themselves at him so it's really not that much of a shocker when he ultimately cheated on Karma because it was something that was pretty much expected given his commitment issues and track record. However, for Amy -who has always been there for everything in Karma's life for the last ten years, regardless of how huge or insignificant it was - to have hurt her so deeply, it's definitely going to raise a lot of questions in her regarding Amy's loyalty and bring an onslaught of trust issues Karma's way and with good reason I might add." Katie laughs while looking at Rita and putting an index finger up in emphasis which results in her joining in with an adorable giggle of her own. "But Karma's a very complex character because, I mean, who isn't complex when they're a teenager? With everything going on, now she's having trust issues and definitely some jealousy in regards to Amy and Reagan's relationship, but having almost lost her best friend because she was angry and didn't want anything to do with either Liam or Amy, she's realizing maybe her feelings for Amy aren't as platonic as she once thought they were. I mean, what kind of a person -who doesn't have some resemblance of romantic feelings- has a wet dream about going down on their friend when they've just finished having sex with their ex?"

Rita nudged Katie with her shoulders causing them both to laugh. "I thought you were going to run out of air there. That was rather elaborate. You've come prepared huh Stevens?" the blonde bombshell added which caused the interviewer to chuckle and Katie feign hurt.

"Hey, I'm invested." Katie playfully whined earning her some chuckles.

"You two seem to be really close. Does your on screen and off screen relationships make any of your significant others' jealous?"

"Well, I'm as single as they come," Rita answered before Katie could go into another prepared speech; this time on professionalism and the artistry behind acting. "But I've met Katie's boyfriend a few times and he's a really great guy and not threatened in the least that I get to kiss this face from time to time." Rita placed her hand on Katie's jaw and gave it a soft squeeze causing her to purse her lips. "Katie and I are best friends on and off screen and that just makes going to work that much more enjoyable. Our chemistry reflects well on screen which helps make our scenes that much more organic and enjoyable. It's always a plus to enjoy the company of those you're working with and the whole cast and crew are close. We're just like one big happy family that on occasions makes out with one another." Rita licked her lips while chuckling. It was all the God honest truth and as she glanced over at Katie who was smiling and blushing in her seat, she knew the feelings we mutual.

"Last question. Will we be seeing more of Karmy in the 2B?"

Katie nonchalantly threw her arms around Rita's neck and placed a rough, obnoxiously loud kiss on her cheek. Rita scrunched her face in fake annoyance as they both glanced directly at the camera before saying in unison, "You'll have to watch and find out."

* * *

><p>"That was a fun interview," Katie said as she plopped down on the couch in their hotel room. Knowing that she would either be spending all of her time's in Rita's or Rita would be spending all of her time in Katie's, they decided to spare each other the trouble and room together.<p>

Shutting the door and placing her car keys on the table near the entrance, Rita entered their hotel room and stood in front of Katie. "Hey, couch hog. Scooch over."

"Sit over there, Margarita." Katie giggled as she waved her hand freely pointing in any particular direction. It wasn't long before her giggling turned into full blown gasping laughter as Rita shrugged her shoulders and took a carefree seat on Katie's stomach. "Oh my God, you're crushing me," she playfully groaned pretending to have gotten the wind knocked out of her.

"Excuse me? I'm light as a feather," Rita retorted as she bounced up and down on Katie's stomach causing her to laugh even harder.

"Probably in space, loser. Right now it feels like I have a baby elephant is on me." Katie shoved at Rita making her get up from her makeshift seat. Keeping her arms outstretched and wiggling her fingers in attempts to catch Rita's attention, Katie held on tightly to her best friend's hand as the beautiful blonde pulled her into a proper sitting position.

Sitting down close to her friend and resting her head on Katie's shoulder, Rita sighed. "Yeah, the interview was fun." Rita closed her eyes and focused on her friend's light rhythmic breathing as well as the steady beating of her own heart.

Katie leaned her head on Rita's and took in the wonderful yet subtle scent of her best friend's shampoo. Deciding to break the silence, she laced her fingers with Rita's before speaking. "You know, Paul is jealous of our relationship, Rita. You're sweet for saying all those nice things about him even though he's a complete asshole to you." Katie rubbed her cheek against Rita's hair as if she were a cat giving her owner much needed love and affection.

"I think I've been cruel enough to Paul, Katie." Rita said as she snuggled closer towards Katie feeling the temporary redhead's warmth on her arm and shoulder.

"You've never been cruel to Paul, love." Katie assured her she placed a small kiss on top of her head. "You could never be cruel."

"Really?" Rita questioned moving away from Katie in order to look her best friend in the eyes. "I would say I'm extremely cruel. I mean, after all, I am fucking his girlfriend."

Without a moment's hesitation, Rita grabbed Katie roughly behind the neck forcing their lips passionately together in a swirl of impatience and lust. Katie giggled at first before completely surrendering herself to the kiss. She had wanted to do this the second they stepped out of the shower together earlier this morning and by the aggressiveness and urgency behind each and every one of Rita's kisses, Katie knew she wanted it just as badly.

Placing a hand firmly on Rita's chest, Katie pushed her secret lover away and pinned her against the couch; swiftly placing one leg over her lap until she was straddling the gorgeous blonde properly. With Katie's hand still holding her back, Rita watched as the gorgeous woman she called best friend in public but baby in private run her free hand over her face until she mimicked the gesture previously done by Rita in the interview of squeezing her jaw firmly between her fingers. Katie brought her lips closer to her impatient lover's but hovered cruelly over them before running the tip of her tongue swiftly over both lips. "Do me a favor, beautiful. Stick your tongue out for me."

Rita happily obliged to the frisky redhead's request while staring deep into her wild and excited eyes. Katie ran her tongue lightly over Rita's before wrapping her lips softly around it; bobbing her head up and down as she sucked seductively never once breaking eye contact.

Katie could feel her body oozing with excitement as the small area of couch in between the gap of Rita's modestly spaced out knees became drenched with the juices only Rita's contact could make her produce. She moaned lowly when Rita wrapped her arms around her waist and seized her ass firmly under her skirt. As she dug her nails roughly into her flushed cheeks, Katie knew the time for foreplay was over and they both were desperate for a release that only they could provide each other.

In one swift movement, Rita held Katie tightly to her causing their lips to collide for a second time in a haste of passion and softly guided Katie backwards until her back was pressed tightly against the hotel's carpeted floor. Rita broke away from the kiss only long enough to pull her blouse over her head and reaching behind herself with one hand undoing the clasp of her bra and tossing it aside. Placing her fingers evenly between the gaps of Katie's button down shirt, she ripped it open in one aggressive tug sending a hail of buttons flying around the hotel room.

"That's was my favorite shirt!" Katie whined as Rita lowered her skirt until removing it revealing that she had went the day sans panties. Rita bit her lips and put two of her fingers into Katie's mouth; silencing her and giving the subdued woman something new to lick and suck on.

"I'll buy you a new fucking shirt," Rita growled as she gazed upon Katie's bare chest silently thanking god or whatever higher being there was that Katie wasn't wearing a bra today either. She brought her lips down to Katie's stomach placing a kiss lightly on her silky soft skin before dragging her tongue up her torso until circling expertly around Katie's nipple. As her tongue made a succession of revolutions around Katie's pink areola, Katie groaned impatiently before yelping loudly as Rita took the harden nub roughly between her teeth.

Katie grabbed Rita's hand -which fingers were still in her mouth- and intertwined their fingers. "Rita," she moaned and that was all Rita needed to hear. The moaning of her name from the person she loved was just enough to send her over the edge, but she still wasn't ready to jump unless Katie was there on the edge ready to jump with her.

With her free hand, Rita hiked her skirt up and over her head and with her knees, she pushed Katie's knees slightly apart. She quickly realized she still had her panties on and again with her free hand, she tugged them lower until she could easily maneuver out of them. Rita raised one of Katie's legs straight in the air and held it in place as she swung one knee over to the other side as she lowered her drenched center perfectly over Katie's.

Katie's grip on Rita's hand tightened as the blonde began the agonizingly delicious rhythmic grinding of her hips allowing Katie to feel her squishy wetness on her own. The feeling was incomparable and Katie could feel the fire rising within her as a moan escaped involuntarily from her lips.

Rita rested her head on Katie's leg; caressing the back of her thighs with her nails and placing kisses and soft bites on Kate's calf and shin. "Oh God I love this," she moaned as she felt herself crawling closer towards her climax.

"I love it too, baby. Keep going," Katie pleaded. She bit down on her lips roughly as Rita's movements became faster and more erratic signaling the quickly approaching culmination of their devious activity. Withing seconds, Rita threw her head back in release sending Katie into a climax of her own. The insatiable blonde still bucked and grind; riding out her orgasm with the panting redhead below her.

And just as soon as it came, it went leaving them both panting and unable to move; Rita sitting in the remanence of their adulterating mess. She was the first to move as she regained her composure. She shamelessly reached between Katie's legs to her dripping center cruelly grazing her sensitive nub with her finger causing Katie's hip to jerk involuntarily. Rita crawled seductively to Katie who stared at the hand that caressed her intimately -just seconds before- realizing it was glistening with her juices.

Lowering her shimmering fingers towards Katie's mouth teasingly before bringing them to her own, Rita licked each and every one of them clean while reveling in the intoxicating musk and taste of her worn out lover. "Mmm. You taste yummy," Rita said in a husky voice. She brought her lips to Katie's allowing the redhead to taste herself from her tongue.

"I bet you taste better," Katie groaned as she pulled away; her voice a bit hoarse and strained from the moaning and groaning of just moments ago.

"You have all night to find out," Rita said as she lightly rested her body on Katie's and sighed the most content sigh anyone could ever muster. Katie ran her fingers through her exhausted lover's hair allowing herself to drift peacefully into dreamland while cradling her lover comfortable and perfectly in her arms. She soon fell asleep assured she'd have all night to get a taste for patience is key in the art of seduction.


End file.
